27 exhibitionism
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Of course Dia wouldn't just let You have a nice, normal, relaxing birthday at the harbor. Of course not.


"Yes, we're going on the wheel."

You let out a sigh of relief that she didn't even know she was holding in. All day, her and Dia had been walking around the docks, feeding ducks and talking and holding hands. It was great, and she loved it, but she had been eyeing the Ferris wheel ever since they arrived. The Ferris wheel itself and riding it didn't have too much appeal to You, but when she heard some riders talking about how lovely the view of the water was, she couldn't help but want to ride. Apparently, her excitement showed through more than she originally intended...

"Jeez, Dia, you're so sadistic! I seriously thought you'd say no," You admitted, bouncing up and down with excitement. "So, when? When are we going?!"

"Hm...I suppose we can go now, unless there's anything else you want to do first?" You shook her head vigorously. In truth, she was a tad bit hungry, but that could wait. The Ferris wheel and the sea called to her! "Is that so...? Alright, then. Let's be on our way."

Even though Dia was usually reluctant about showing affection in public, she smiled softly as You leaned up to kiss her cheek. Dia was unusually compliant throughout the day, You noticed, but she couldn't exactly complain. After all, it was her birthday. Dia was probably just lightening up a little as her own little gift. Hand in hand, they walked towards the wheel, with You talking a mile a minute about the Ferris wheel and how beautiful the view would be. Dia stopped quickly at a food stand to grab a wad of napkins, claiming that her nose was a bit stuffy. Once she confirmed that she'd be okay, though, You went right back to ranting. "Maybe even romantic!" She finished with a flourish as they stood in line with their tickets.

"Romantic, huh?"

The tone in Dia's voice was contemplative, somewhat predatory. You found herself faltering as she turned to her side and saw Dia's smirk and half-lidded gaze. "U-uh, yeah. Maybe. But maybe not," You said, chuckling nervously. Dia gave off something powerful that could always quickly make You second-guess herself. _Well, at least she keeps me on my toes!_ "Oh, boy, Dia, we're boarding in that cart right there! I hear they even have air conditioning in there, and a little radio!"

Dia didn't reply, turning and giving her ticket to the operator. You furrowed her brow in curiosity, but gave her ticket to the operator as well and quickly climbed in the cart with Dia. The operator secured the door, and You immediately slid over to the part of the navy blue cushioned seat nearest the window. The cart _was_ air conditioned, and there was a soft classical tune playing on the speakers overhead, but You wasn't even paying attention to it. She had her face planted on the glass, looking out at the people walking along the harbor and the water framing them. It took her breath away.

"Kanan-chan would really like to see this, don't you think, Dia?" You was spacing out, but not enough so that she didn't notice that her girlfriend was completely unresponsive. She turned around, head cocked. "Dia? C-come on, aren't you full-speed ahead...?"

"Mm. We're starting to move," Dia said, just as the wheel began to whirr. She seemed normal enough again, so You nodded and grinned, then turned back to the glass. _Maybe she's afraid of heights...? Is it too late for us to get off?_

You considered turning around again to ask Dia if she was okay, or perhaps hold her hand, but she stopped in her tracks when she felt Dia's warmth against her back. "Aw, are you scared, Dia? Don't worry. You can hold on to me all that you want."

They were getting higher and higher off of the ground, and the people were starting to look like little blobs. They were ascending rather slowly, but You wasn't at all focused on it anymore. Instead, she was focused on one of Dia's hands sliding up her tank top and the other sliding down into her cargo shorts. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but Dia was already speaking. "Don't you think I've been rather selfless today? I know it's your birthday, but I can indulge a little."

"Y-yeah, sure, I'm all yours when we get off of the..." Dia's skilled hands were undoing her fly, teasing her quickly stiffening shaft, cupping her breast through her bra; Dia had a tendency to move at an excruciatingly slow pace but still move all too fast. As soon as You felt her cock being exposed to the cool air of the cart, she stammered, "W-wait a minute! Dia, aren't you being a little, uh, overzealous? I-I mean, people might be able to _see_ us from here-"

"Stand up and get against the glass. Now."

"Oh. Uh, y-yes, ma'am."

You knew that nothing good would come to her if she denied Dia, so she tipped her snapback then stood and leaned against the glass, her hands splayed on it like she was getting ready for a police search. Dia came up behind her and wrapped her delicate hand around You's hard cock, slowly stroking. "Good girl," Dia purred, petting You's head. "Today has been really fun, but...so slow-paced. You know that's not my style."

"If you really wanna spice things up, we could always go on the pedal boats. I hear those things can get pretty wild," You suggested weakly. One soft squeeze from Dia shut her up immediately, replacing her smart remark with a ragged moan. She was almost afraid to look down as if she were climbing a mountain, but she did. All of the people on the ground seemed so far away, but doing something so filthy in what was basically plain sight? It was far too embarrassing. Besides, she was quite sure that if somebody looked close enough, they could see that she was being pushed up against the glass. You felt her pulsing rod twitch on its own accord.

"My, my, You...you seem to be rather worked up," Dia said. You gulped; Dia had definitely picked up on her thoughts. "Do you maybe _like_ the thought of me getting you off in front of all of these people?"

"N-no! That's seriously crazy," she gasped. Dia pulled her hand away and You immediately grew nervous, but she heard Dia spitting in her hand and coming back with a much smoother stroke. You sighed in relief, resting her forehead against the glass.

"Hmm. Oh, I know. Is it the ocean that's turning you on, then?"

"...Th-that's just really weird, Dia," You murmured.

"But you didn't deny it?"

"Quit it!"

Dia chuckled in You's ear, speeding up her strokes and kissing You's neck. Dia was always so serious, but when it came to sex, she did nothing _but_ tease You to her very limit. You hated how much she enjoyed being bullied by Dia, but it sure turned her on. "You, you're really shameless, getting so aroused by a thing like this..."

You turned pink, biting back moans as Dia's thumb massaged the tip of her erection. The ferris wheel had stopped, probably releasing or boarding more passengers. They weren't at the very top, but they were still rather high up...however, You could see the details on the faces of some of the people, and that worried her. "Y-you...fuck...you're the one who did this to me! Of course I'm going to get turned on if you..."

You stopped in her tracks; when she looked down, she could've sworn that she saw a man near the edge of the boardwalk made _eye contact_ with her! "Something wrong?"

"Someone s-saw me, I know he did," You gasped, her nails clawing at the glass. "Oh my god, Dia, we have to stop-"

"There's no way that you _really_ want to stop," Dia insisted. Her strokes sped up, and when You looked down at her hand, it seemed as if it were only a blur. "After all, you're this worked up for a reason, right? It's because people can see you, right? Or is it really the ocean?"

"Seriously, knock that off," You said. Something was building up inside of her, something that was all-too familiar, but also...embarrassing. Every time she felt like she was making eye contact with another pedestrian, the feeling got stronger, a welling bubble in her gut.

"It seems like you're pulsing in my hand." Dia sounded all-too amused, and You spread her legs a bit more without even realizing it. "Are you getting close?"

"This is...this is so...there's no way..."

"Come on, You, just admit it," Dia said, her voice becoming even more forceful. Her strokes grew faster, too, and she was squeezing just a bit more than before, increasing the pressure. Dia was flush against You's back, her lips grazing her earlobe each time she spoke. "You want me to make you come in front of all of these people, and you want it right now, don't you?"

"Please, Dia, it-it's too much!" You felt the wheel start to move again; they were moving back down to the beginning. "Someone'll see us-"

"Isn't it too late to beg for reprieve?" Dia giggled coquettishly, nipping at You's ear for emphasis. "After all, you've already showed everybody how filthy and lustful you are! Everybody's probably so surprised to see the super-cute school idol, Watanabe You, _squirming_ and almost _begging_ for-"

The rest of Dia's words were drowned out by the beating of You's heart, loud and wild in her ears. Before she could ask Dia to slow down again, she felt her balls tightening and her whole body heating up. The first rope of come spurted out of her swollen tip and painted the glass of the cart, and after that, it seemed to be non-stop. You was squirming just like Dia said she was, emptying her load all over Dia's hand, the carpeted floor of the cart, and the glass. She tried to hump Dia's hand a bit more, but she quickly found herself almost unable to stand.

However, once the stream of come slowed, Dia immediately took charge again. "Zip up your pants and take some of these," she said quickly, taking the wad of napkins that she had swiped earlier out of her purse. "Clean up."

"W-wait, were you seriously planning this the whole time?! That's-"

"Clean! Up!"

You groaned and cleaned herself up a little bit as Dia did the same; then they both worked on getting You's thick spunk off of the carpets and glass. It was quite the task, You realized. "I've never shot off like this before," she grumbled, balling up the last napkin.

Just as they finished, the cart stopped at the place where they began. Dia shoved her own balled up napkins into You's hands. When You gave her a look, she argued, "I'm not holding that stuff any longer than I have to."

"Well, I don't want it!"

"Neither do I!"

Before You could try to shove it back into Dia's hands, the door was opening and they were stepping out. The operator seemed to be rather confused by all of the napkins in You's hand, so she just laughed and said, "Stuffy nose!"

After a trip to the trash can and then to the sinks in the bathroom, Dia and You were back to wandering around the boardwalk, both flushed and slightly excited by the rush of their previous activities. You especially was out of sorts, nervously looking at Dia over and over again. Eventually, Dia said, "What's that look for?"

"Uh..." You turned her hat forwards and pulled it down over her face, chewing her bottom lip. "I'm not really into that...being seen, thing. You know that, right?"

"Sure, You."

"I'm serious!"

"I _said_ 'sure'."

You huffed in irritation. Such treatment on her birthday really wasn't fair...but then again, Dia rarely played fair. "S-say, Dia..."

"What now?"

"Um...you wanna see how much we can get away with on the pedal boats?"


End file.
